What A Shame
by Fox Lily
Summary: Naruto is broken. He keeps up his sunny exterior but something changed that day at the valley of the end. Will he ever be fixed? A tale of loss, betrayal and love. Sasu/Naru/Sasu
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, it's been a while but I'm back with a new fic and pen name. This is the first thing I have written for a while so be gentle. Also it is unbeta'd so be twice as gentle.**

**Ja,**

**Fox**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Naruto

**Warnings: **This is a story about a malexmale relationship. Things may get hot and heavy. You have been warned.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

"_Kyuubi… kyuubi are you there?"_

"_**I'm here kit, don't worry."**_

"_K-kyu, it hurts."_

"_**I know kid, just hold on. Everything is going to be okay."**_

"_Kyuubi, my legs… Kyuubi I can't feel my legs!"_

"_**Kit! Don't panic! I'm fixing it, it's okay, you're okay."**_

"_I'm so scared…"_

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright and heaving in great gasps of air. Slowly, his pounding heart returned to its normal rate and he laid back down, one hand across his face. He breathed in deeply and let it all out in one long whoosh of air. A scowl flitted across his face and his free hand bunched the bed sheets beneath him until his knuckles turned white.<p>

Flashbacks.

He slept a maximum of 4 hours a night. This, however, was a rarity. He tended not to sleep until he passed out from exhaustion. But of course, the flashbacks woke him up shortly after. And yes that's right not nightmares, flashbacks.

"_We're losing him!"_

"_I blood NOW, he's lost too much!"_

"_Hold on gaki! Please!"_

Naruto sat up again and roughly shook his head, trying to get rid of unwanted memories. He turned to his window and looked outside. Judging by the dim light and pinkish sky it was somewhere close to five in the morning. Rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes, Naruto stretched lightly and got up. As he stood a sudden attack of dizziness hit him and he lurched to the side, one hand going to his already pounding head and the one snapping out to hold him up against the wall.

_It's getting worse._

He shook his head again and walked towards his tiny bathroom to get himself ready for the day. After showering he returned to his room to dress. Picking up his orange jumpsuit, he gave a sneer to rival that of any Uchiha.

_Uchiha._

The name was like a punch to the gut and for a moment Naruto actually felt winded. Ignoring the feelings of loss he got dressed and tied his headband around his forehead.

_Ready for another day._

He left his apartment, ignoring the kitchen completely, and made his way down to the bridge to meet with the shattered remains of team seven. Kakashi had asked them to meet early but he doubted that the bastard would be there for a few more hours. Giving him time to think. And how he _loved_ thinking.

He sighed and crouched on the rails of the bridge, recounting yet again the source of his constant flashbacks.

"_**Uchiha."**_

The low growl was full of hatred. Naruto chuckled darkly and without humour, Kyuubi really hated him.

-Flashback-

_The valley of the end. How horrifically cliché._

"_Sasuke! Don't do this!"_

_Dodge, drop, roll, dodge._

"_I will kill him! I will have power that no-one else has ever even dreamed of! And you will not get in my way!"_

_Duck, parry, counter, roll_

"_I won't let you!"_

"_Then die!"_

"_CHIDORI!"_

"_RASENGAN!"_

_Light, pain, noise, pain, falling, pain._

_Silence._

_Darkness._

_Death._

-End flashback-

Naruto rubbed his chest sub-consciously. He had died that day. Even with Kyuubi working on him from the inside and Tsunade working on him from the outside, he had still died. To this day he doesn't know why he is alive and neither does Kyuubi. Something about him being to stubborn to quit. He chuckled again. Ever since then he'd been, for lack of a better word, different. Not on the outside of course. If the council knew the dark murderous thoughts that he'd been having then they would have him executed for sure. No, defiantly not on the outside. But his inner self? Definitely different. Naruto knew that he was slowly merging with the fox and that he would take on some of his personality traits and physical features, but it was more than just that. Almost as if, when Naruto died, the Naruto that everyone knew and loved died with him.

When Sasuke killed him, he really did kill him. He began to hate everything that made him Naruto, convinced that was the reason why Sasuke left and why he couldn't stop him. Sasuke hated Naruto and Naruto hated himself. So he died. And a new Naruto was born. Orange became a sin, Ramen was merely acceptable, Sakura made him feel ill, smiling was painful, stupidity was not tolerated, strength was everything.

Tsunade, the clever bitch, knew, she just knew somehow. And Naruto was okay with that, out of everyone only her and Jiraiya knew what he could accomplish and respected him for that. He respected them back. But he barely felt a twinge when he saw the look on Tsunade's face when she looked at his big, fake smile. She knew. And she hated it. She wanted her gaki back, but all she had was this emotionless fake. He wasn't Naruto, but he was all that was left.

He began to quickly rise within the ranks. Through the years he reached the highest rank bar Hokage herself. Special ANBU. He didn't lead a team because Tsunade feared that he would kill them all in a blink of an eye if they pissed him off. She had a right to be worried. He earned the title 'The Lone Fox' due to his mask and his obvious contempt for everything that moved. The other ANBU learned quickly on to stay away from him. Tsunade agreed to keep it from the council as long as Naruto stayed in team seven.

He sighed again bit quickly jumped to his feet when he felt a familiar chakra presence.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!"

He waved madly and forced a huge grin on his face.

"Oh shut up Naruto! Why are you so loud so early?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Ahhh gomen Sakura-chan."

She snorted and quickly fell silent.

"Ne Sakura-chan, do you want to get some ramen with me later?"

Naruto let his eyes grow big and trusted and cocked his head to the side in a show of innocence.

Sakura looked as though she'd just been asked to eat shit.

"Like I'd ever go anywhere with you."

She turned away and Naruto spent a few minutes whining about how unfair she was to him. The relief was over-whelming.

"Morning dickless."

Naruto made a show of being surprised, even though he had sensed Sai coming a mile off.

"I HAVE A DICK YOU BASTARD!"

"Prove it."

Silence.

"NO WAY YOU PERVERT! SAKURA-CHAN MAKE HIM STO-"

He was silenced by Sakura's fist embedding itself into his skull.

"_**KILL KILL KILL KILL."**_

"_Not now Kyu."_

Instead of ripping the bitch apart, Naruto settled for pouting and rubbing his head.

"Sakura-chan is mean…"

A small pop made them all turn around. Kakashi was crouched on the rails of the bridge, his one visible in a happy 'u' shape and that damn orange book in his hand.

"Yo."

"YOU'RE LATE." Naruto and Sakura screamed in unison.

"Gomen, gomen. There was this cute little kitty stuck in a tree and-"

"LIAR. You don't even like cats!"

Kakashi blinked, surprised.

"Oh yeah."

Sakura snorted and crossed her arms.

"What are we doing today then Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi visibly sobered and stepped down from the railings.

"Sasuke has come back to Konoha. For good."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! I hope it was okay, if you like it review and I'll write some more. This was just a chapter to test the water. Ja, Fox.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there!**

**I got a bit excited by the reviews and had to write another chapter straight away :3 **

**I'm at college right now xD**

**So yeah, it's a bit short but we'll see what people think and then maybe I'll update again later.**

**Thanks for the support so far guys!**

**Ja,**

**Fox**

**Warnings:** Swearing... slightlyevil!Naruto.**  
><strong>**Disclaimer: **Naruto isn't mine... sadface.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

_Shock, hurt, anger, rage._

Bile rose in his throat but he forced it back down, his chest throbbed in silent agreement of annoyance as his memories were forced yet again to resurface against his own will.

He closed his eyes and tried to pretend that this wasn't happening, that Sasuke… that Uchiha wasn't back. He couldn't be. This would ruin everything.

Naruto opened his eyes again and time seemed to restart, everything came towards him in a rush of colour and noise. He felt dizzy. He looked towards Sakura and saw her bright eyes shining with hope.

"He's back!"

Oh how he wished she'd shut up for a second so that he could think. The dizziness got worse and he could feel Kakashi's sharp stare on him. He glared at him out of the corner of his eye and saw Kakashi start, surprised at the level of malice in those blue eyes.

"_**You're going to give yourself away you know."**_

"_I don't think I care anymore."_

_Pain._

It never quite went away; Tsunade said that it had been the most traumatic injury that she had ever worked on. She also said that it would never quite be the same, his heart that is. The muscle in question throbbed lightly again and he scowled, resisting the urge the grab at his shirt.

He felt Kakashi's question gaze upon him again and scowled harder.

"Time to go and welcome home our lost _prince_."

The sheer sarcastic disregard in his voice caused even Sakura to look at him questionably but of course she shook it off and ran towards the Hokage's tower to welcome home her love.

Naruto felt sick, every step he took felt like it was pushing him towards the doors of hell.

Somewhere deep within his mind he felt Kyuubi start to chuckle.

"_**Kit, you are already deep in hell."**_

Somehow that made him smirk a little and he walked faster.

_The quicker this is over, the quicker I can go back to hating everything in peace._

Naruto sighed as he thought of finally doing what he wanted. He really couldn't be bothered to keep up appearances anymore. As soon as this whole business was over he would get rid of the orange and become an ANBU full time. Fuck Team Seven and fuck Sasuke Uchiha.

_Sasuke..._

_No..._

_Just Uchiha now._

_He won't be around much longer anyway._

He stopped walking and frowned. Of course he wouldn't be here much longer, he'd be executed. His crimes were mounted higher than the old Naruto's ramen bowls. He'd left the village without permission, refused to back, attacked and killed a fellow leaf ninja and joined the village's greatest enemy for power.

Naruto carried on walking and pondered about Uchiha's knowledge of his family massacre. _Not much. _He smirked lightly and filed the information away for later use.

How does he know you ask? Naruto is a curious person by nature, even this new _strange_ version of him was curious. The Uchiha massacre had too much mystery surrounding it to be as simple as everyone made it out to be. So he found out. Simple as that, if Naruto wanted to know something then he would.

_Maybe I'll tell him, just before Tsunade tells him that he is to be executed._

A little jolt of something strange ran through him and he frowned again.

"_**You've got to be kidding me!"**_

Naruto sighed.

"_What is it now Kyu?"_

Silence.

_Stupid lazy fox._

Shaking his head he walked up the stairs leading to the Hokage's office. He reached up to knock on the door but then he heard them.

"NO! Hokage-sama! You can't!"

Sakura. She was crying pretty badly. He didn't care.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

Tsunade's voice was gentle but firm. She wasn't going to give in.

"NO!"

Screaming now.

"NARUTO!"

He jumped at hearing his name and pressed his face closer to the door.

"Make something up! Say Naruto did it! Execute him instead! No-one will miss him!"

Naruto stepped back from the door, his face a cold mask. Totally emotionless.

There was silence from within the room for a second then a slap.

Naruto almost winced but then remembered that she had wanted him dead and smirked instead.

"Sakura… GET OUT!"

Naruto stepped further back from the door just in time as it was flung open and a sobbing Sakura nearly ran straight into him. She stopped in front of him holding her bright red cheek, eyes streaming.

"N-Naruto."

He stepped towards her and leaned in close. Smiling evilly he spoke two words.

"Fuck. Off."

She whimpered and ran from him, crying her eyes out.

"_Man, did that feel good."_

"_**HELL YES!"**_

Naruto smiled at Kyuubi's happiness at the bitch getting what she deserved. He turned back to face the door and saw Tsunade's look of resigned acceptance and Kakashi's pure shock.

"What?"

He shrugged and walked into the office, gently shutting the door behind him.

All eyes were on him but the only pair he cared about where the black and red ones currently boring holes in his head.

He walked towards him and took note of the ropes tying him to the chair.

_Chakra draining. He won't be able to keep up those eyes for long._

Just as he thought, the spinning tomoes began to slow and his eyes faded back to their normal obsidian.

Naruto smirked again.

"Well well Princess, what a predicament this is."

Said Princess snarled and thrashed against the ropes. Realising his struggle was futile he gave up and leant back against the chair, smirking.

"Dobe."

Naruto smiled. _Still a prize prick then._

"Teme."

* * *

><p><strong>There you are! Hope it was okay :3 Review if you would like some more. Ja, Fox<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again! Twice in one day :3**

**It's just nice to know that people actually want to read this.**

**By the way I would like it if you guys would point out any problems you have found so that I can change them.**

**As I mentioned before, I don't have a beta and my sentence structure and grammer isn't fantastic.**

**Anyway, on with the show. It's short but I hope you like it.**

**Ja,**

**Fox**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

That arrogant smirk was still in place and oh how he wanted to punch it off. Instead he chose to mimic the look, casually leaning against Tsunade's desk as if to emphasise his freedom. He noted, with slight pleasure, that the move seemed to irritate the captive Uchiha. He stayed silent, taking his time to survey the other boy. No not boy anymore, man. They may have been only at the tender age of seventeen but they were far from children. The face was much the same, he mused, but more mature and if possible more angry.

The body, however, was a totally different story. Naruto's eyes wandered downwards as he soaked in the changes to the Uchiha. The lean and lightly muscled body had changed, he was still slim but muscles now rippled through his open shirt. He looked tall as well, Naruto snorted. But he then again he had always been tall. Annoyingly so. He felt that same funny jolt run through him and ignored it, giving his full attention to the Uchiha.

Naruto had really grown up in the last five years. Well, not really grown _up _per say. Naruto was lithe, for lack of a better word. He was small, only just hitting 5"7 and while Kakashi-sensei loved to tease him about it he couldn't care less. The smaller and more innocent he looked, the easier it was to manipulate people. With one look from sapphire eyes and a swish of soft blonde hair he had most people falling at his feet. Until they remembered that he was the Kyuubi vessel, then they would most likely throw something at him.

Merging slowly with Kyuubi had it's benefits. He could control his demon chakra now and some of the fox traits were interesting to say the least. It wouldn't be long before they merged completely and became one. Who only knows what will happen then.

Bringing his mind back to the matter at hand Naruto stopped his scrutiny of the Uchiha and stood fully upright, ignoring him in order to address Tsunade directly.

"So when is it happening?"

The casual tone in his voice made it seem like he was enquiring about an event of some kind.

Tsunade and Kakashi looked at each other in confusion before Tsunade spoke.

"When is what happening Naruto?"

Naruto sighed and pointed at the boy behind him.

"When is he being executed?"

Being turned the other way he missed the flash of terror in obsidian eyes, but there was no missing the spike of fear through his chakra.

Naruto smirked lightly.

Tsunade looked slightly disturbed and sat behind her desk, her head in her hands.

"I am yet to speak to the council."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Tsunade looked up and saw Naruto's inquisitive look.

"We'll put him in the cells for now."

Naruto nodded.

"Fair enough, do want me to take him Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade visibly flinched at the use of her title and nodded tiredly.

Kakashi stepped in front of Naruto.

"Hokage-sama! You can't leave Sasuke with Naruto! He might let him go! And even if he doesn't Naruto is no match for him."

Tsunade opened her mouth to speak when a wave of killing intent so potent that it caused her to tremble filled the room. Kakashi turned to see Naruto with red eyes and slightly extended claws, he opened his mouth to speak when Naruto stepped forward and flicked him with one chakra covered finger.

The effect was explosive; Kakashi was thrown through the wall of the office, landing shakily on a building nearby.

Naruto sighed and turned back to Tsunade, killing intent turned off. He bowed.

"Hokage-sama."

And with that he walked over to the Uchiha, untied him and slung him over his shoulder. He made a few one-handed signs and with a soft 'poof' they were gone.

At her desk Tsunade allowed a few tears to run down her face.

"Please come back Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have, just a little chapter to push things on a bit. As always review if you would like me to continue. Ja, Fox<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo****!**

**Back again with a brand new (short) chapter.  
>Hope you guys like it!<strong>

**Ja,**

**Fox  
><strong>

**Warnings: **Sasuke abuse of the emotional kind. slightlyevilandprettynasty!Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine or else there would be manlove all over the place.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

"Dobe…"

_That's not my name._

"Dobe put me down."

_Still not my name._

"Naruto."

_Ah, there we go._

Naruto turned his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"You should listen to Kakashi; you are no match for me."

The ever-present smirk of superiority in his voice.

"You aren't very clever for an Uchiha, are you?"

Naruto allowed himself a small smile and you could almost _hear_ the smirk fall from the Uchiha's face.

Said Uchiha snorted.

"As if you could talk to me about being stupid, usuratonkachi."

Naruto sighed lightly and leapt onto a building, skipping over the roofs to get to one of the disused training areas.

Landing gently, he not-so-gently dumped his not-so-precious bundle onto the ground.

The Uchiha spat out a mouth of dirt, sharingan beginning to whirl back into life.

"Now, now princess, you'll only waste your chakra."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth before the sharingan once again faded into black.

Naruto sat, crossed-legged, in front of the scowling Uchiha and grinned.

"Now, if you're so smart, tell me what happened to your family."

Now the Uchiha looked positively murderous.

"My fucking brother killed them all!"

Naruto tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Mm yes, that bit you know. But _why_?"

The Uchiha looked as though he was about to have an aneurism.

"Careful, Uchiha. Wouldn't want to pop a blood vessel now, would we?"

Said Uchiha had his teeth firmly ground together and was on the verge of losing control.

"He killed them to test himself."

Naruto leaned forward and poked the Uchiha on the forehead, smiling cheerfully.

"Nope! Wrong answer!"

"_Am I enjoying this a little too much?"_

"_**No. Fucking. Way. In fact I think you could be enjoying yourself more."**_

Naruto chuckled lightly at the look of pure apoplectic rage crossing the last Uchiha's face.

"What. Are you talking about."

Naruto sprung to his feet, grin turning darker by the second.

"Oh this _is_ going to be a treat."

The Uchiha watched him with wary eyes, his curiosity about what this _dobe _had to say almost outweighing his rage.

"Pay attention because this is a good-un. You ready?"

Not expecting an answer, Naruto dropped to his knees and leaned in close.

"He was ordered too."

Giggling as if it was the best joke he had ever told, Naruto jumped up again and smirked down at the Uchiha.

He watched as the emotions flitted across the normally impassive Uchiha's face.

_Anger, panic, worry, loss, sadness, anger, fear, ANGER._

Settling for the last one he began to struggle in his bonds, screaming.

"SCREW YOU! LIAR!"

Naruto blinked.

"Oh my, that _was_ out of character."

He grinned.

"Nope, not lying. The council decided that you Uchiha's had a little bit _too _much control, you know? So the decided to off you. Not _all_ of you of course. They still needed at least one to carry on the bloodline."

Here, his grin turned feral.

"So of course, they made your brother do the dirty work and when he _begged_ for them to save your life they agreed. They would have there own, little, ready-made avenger to go off and kill the filthy traitor. Then they would keep you in your lovely compound, surround you with lovely _hand-selected_ bitches and watch you have tons of lovely children. The Uchiha clan would be back and completely under their thumb."

The Uchiha's face was priceless. A mixture of shock and intense anger.

"_Ooooh, I wonder if he'll cry!"_

_**"Doubt it kit."**_

"What's wrong? Can't work out how a _dobe _managed to shatter your dreams in under ten minutes?"

He still didn't speak, face pressed into the dirt.

Naruto frowned, this wasn't going right. He was supposed to be angry, screaming and shouting and fighting. Not silent and sad.

That funny feeling shot through his gut again and he growled.

Wait, what was that.

He walked towards the Uchiha and pulled him upright, grabbing his chin with this thumb and index finger.

"Are you actually crying?"

A tear slowly made its way down the Avenger's face as he weakly tried to turn his head away.

The feeling in his stomach was back and this time it was punching his insides.

"_Kyuubi, what's going on?"_

He heard the fox sigh.

"_Kyu?"_

"_**Guilt, kit. I don't know why, because he deserves all this and more. But you are feeling guilt and pity."**_

Snarling Naruto grabbed the now almost lifeless Uchiha and threw him over his shoulder.

"I'm bored of this shit now, no point tormenting someone if they don't fight back. Let's go and find a cell to let your ass rot in for a while."

He leapt over buildings again, hasty to dump his cargo and start his new life of hating everyone.

Arriving at Konoha's holding cells, he promptly thrust the still tied-up Uchiha into a guards hands.

"There you go, fresh meat for ya."

Just as he was turning to leaving he heard a quiet question.

"Why?"

"Nani?"

"Why would you tell me this?"

Naruto gave an all out grin of pure spite.

"Because you killed me by tearing a hole through my heart. Unfortunately I can't kill you. But they can. So consider this my rasengan in your chest. I'm just sorry it doesn't hurt more."

And with that he turned around and strolled away, grin slowly fading.

_Why won't that damn feeling go away?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there guys!**

**First off, I'm sorry this took so long to update. Things have been hectic recently and I will be updating hopefully everyday from now on.  
><strong>

**Secondly, this chapter deals with some issues that might upset people (eating disorders) so I haven't delved into it too deeply and I hope it doesn't offend anyone.**

**Thirdly, thank you for all your reviews and I would just like to take the time to explain myself to one of my reviwers.**

**rarisa. First of all, thank you for your reviews. But I just wanted to say that yes, my characters are pretty OoC but I have good reasons.**

**Naruto is explained in this chapter ;) So I'll leave you to read that.**

**Sakura is desperate, the love of her life is home and she would do anything to get him back. She is blinded by false love and blurted out the first thing she thought of. In my head she is sorry and feels awful if it helps xD**

**Kakashi is an ex-ANBU and current Jonin, it should be that he should know everything about Naruto. But Naruto is a Special ANBU, a rank higher and a master of masking his chakra and of faking who he is. It stands to reason that if Naruto is that highly-classed, then he would be able to fool amost anyone. **

**Phew, so yes that was a long start to this chapter! I hope I cleared everything up :3**

**Now on with the show!**

**Ja,**

**Fox.  
><strong>

**Warnings: **talking about an eating disorder, evil!Naruto.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

_Thump, thump, thump._

Naruto gracefully stops another attack from one of his clones.

_Spin, stoop, kick, block._

The familiar rhythm of adjust practice helps calm him down.

_But that damn feeling still won't go away._

Kyuubi had said it was guilt and pity. He hadn't felt emotions in years. Everything he did was done in an apathetic and calm frame of mind. Sure, he may have put on expressions and been over emotional for the public but he couldn't be bothered anymore.

What was the point?

Stopping for the day, he began to walk back to his apartment when he felt the dizziness attack him again. He lurched to the side, leaning against a nearby building for support. Naruto breathed deeply, trying to will himself to stand again. He couldn't.

Breathing harshly, he managed to crawl into a small alleyway. He put his head between his knees and tried to breathe slowly and calmly.

**"_Kit. You have to stop this. You are going to hurt yourself."_**

Naruto ignored him and waited for the dizziness to pass. Sighing lightly in relief, he slowly got to his feet and made his way home.

**"_Kit, if you keep this up you will die."_**

"_I'm not doing this on purpose. I'm just not hungry."_

**"_Well force yourself! I bet you can't even remember the last time that you had a meal. And by that I mean a proper, hot meal. Not a ration bar or soldier pill."_**

"_I'll try."_

Naruto sighed again. He wasn't doing this deliberately. In the past few years his appetite had gotten weaker and weaker. Kyuubi thinks that he is punishing himself. Naruto thinks that he has just given up.

Arriving home, he let himself in and went to the kitchen. There was almost nothing there. He noticed an apple in his rather pathetic looking fruit bowl and picked it up, eyeing it as if it was going to attack him.

**"_Please, kit."_**

_"Fine." _

He took a bite of the apple and immediately cringed, everything about it made him want to spit it out. Naruto managed to eat half of it before giving up and throwing it away.

**"_I suppose that'll do for now."_**

Shaking his head at Kyuubi's protectiveness, Naruto walked into the bathroom and began taking his clothes off for a shower. He turned to his mirror and frowned. He looked terrible; his sunshine blonde locks were dull and lifeless, trademark spikes drooping. His eyes looked dull with none of the fiery passion they once held. But the worse thing was his body. Naruto turned, examining himself from another angle.

He was so _thin._

His collarbone was too pronounced, his hipbones too sharp and his ribs too jutting. He was starting to look like a corpse. Even his tan skin looked pale and stretched across sharp cheekbones.

He looked away from the mirror in disgust and got into the shower. He washed himself quickly and got out again. This time avoiding the mirror.

_How can I eat if the thought of it makes me ill?_

He walked into his bedroom and prepared himself for another restless night. But strangely enough he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, his exhaustion finally catching up to him.

Naruto blinked and suddenly he was surrounded by darkness and water. He frowned lightly, he knew this place.

_Where am I?_

**"_Where do you think?"_**

Kyuubi's voice was deep and booming as usual but much, much louder.

Naruto sighed, he knew where he was.

He began to walk through his mind, pondering about why he was here. Then suddenly and sharply to his left there was a loud splash.

He whirled around but there was no one there. Tension froze his body and he closed his eyes to try and listen to where the intruder was.

_There._

His eyes shot open as his hand thrust out, grabbing a handful of-

_Jumpsuit?_

He turned to see his captive grinning at him wildly.

"Hi there."

Naruto almost dropped him in shock.

_He's me, the old me._

The little blonde grinned again and wiggled slightly.

"Hey mister can you put me down please?"

Still in shock Naruto nodded and gently placed the little Naruto back on his feet.

"Hey thanks!"

His eyes widened almost comically.

"Hey hey! You're in here too! You can play with me! You have no idea how boring this place is."

Naruto's face remained stony.

The little Naruto's grin slowly faded when he realised that this familiar-looking stranger wasn't going to play with him.

Naruto studied him, this was obviously his mind so what was a tiny version of who he used to be in here?

Then it hit him.

_This is him. The old me. I thought that he was dead._

He frowned, annoyed that there were still some remnants of the weakling that he used to be remaining in his mind.

Then he grinned darkly.

"Sorry kid but this is my mind and you shouldn't be here so… I'll have to kill you. No hard feelings."

And with that he quickly formed a rasengan and pushed it through the little Naruto's stomach.

His body jerked with the force of the blow but he smiled.

"Silly mister, you can't kill me."

Naruto withdrew his hand, already the little Naruto was healing.

He grit his teeth.

"Explain."

The little Naruto smiled and sat down in the water, pointing at the spot next to him.

"I'll stand."

The little Naruto smiled sadly and nodded.

"You look like me but you aren't me, right?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the obvious and the little Naruto continued.

"But you _are_ me. Or rather, I am you. You see, I am the light. I am everything that is good and right about the world. But you, you are the dark. You are the bad thoughts and the nastiness. We were once one, but when Sasuke killed us we were separated into two. Instead of there being one Naruto, there was you and me. I was pushed to the back while you became the new Naruto."

Naruto grinned.

"Excellent, now tell me how I can rid you of you so I can stop _feeling_."

The little Naruto smiled softly.

"You can't, I am still here and I can't leave. Somewhere in the depth of our mind the real Naruto is locked up. He can see and hear everything you do but he can't get out. It's sad really."

Naruto glared at him.

"So what you're telling me is that I am not real? That I am the darkness of Naruto and you are the light?"

The light nodded.

The darkness grinned.

"So now all I have to do is find him and kill him and I will be the only one left."

The light smiled sadly again.

"You won't find him. To find him you need emotions and courage. You have neither. You are not afraid because you do not know what it is to be afraid, therefore you have no courage. "

The darkness growled.

"_Hurry up and get him out."_

The light grinned as the darkness frowned.

"I thought you were on my side."

**"_Don't be ridiculous. I like your evil, I really do but you're not my kit. NOW LEAVE."_**

Naruto sat bolt upright in bed, gasping. Slowly his breathing became normal and he started to chuckle quietly, it got louder until it became and full-out evil laugh of death… or something to that extent.

"If I can't kill him from the inside, then I'll just have to find something to kill him from the outside."

His face lit up in delight as a plan began to form, his eyes darkening until none of the light was left.

"Uchiha."

* * *

><p><strong>This one was a bit longer :3 Hope it was okay. As always please review and tell me what you think. It's no fun writing something if no one reviews. Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You guys really make my days brighter ^^ Ja, Fox.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo!**

**If you ask you shall recieve xD**

**I went a bit mad this evening but anyway...**

**Here is another!**

**It's short-ish but it covers everything I wanted it to so... -shrugs-**

**Thanks for your reviews and I hope you like it!**

**Oh and to gothpandaotaku this will most definatly be a yaoi.**

**:3**

**On with the show!**

**Ja, **

**Fox.**

**Warnings:** Itachi abuse (SADFACE I LOVE HIM, MY BRAIN IS EVIL) not badly gory or anything though. Urm, sad!Sasuke. Mega OoC there I'm afraid :/

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot and if it was up to be there would be steamy manlove all over the manga and anime... mmm steamy :P

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

"Who is that?"

"He's kinda hot."

"Shut up you idiot! That's the demon boy!"

"That's him?"

The not-so-whispers surrounded him on all sides. He didn't care.

He casually strolled down the streets of Konoha, towards the cells where the kept all prisoners.

His eyes, now the colour of the midnight ocean, scanned the crowds, daring them to say anything. They were almost jet black, with just the faintest hint of blue left in them. He ran a hand through his blood red locks, freshly dyed this morning. He didn't want to look anything like the loser that he had replaced. His hair almost brushed his collarbone; the fox did it for him after he threatened to mutilate his precious kit's body.

He smirked; it was almost too easy to get that flea-infested sack of shit to do his bidding.

The darkness continued his walk, hands shoved in the pockets of his black trousers. He'd ditched the orange jumpsuit for tight black clothing that had most people staring. Of course as soon as they realised who he was they would away in disgust. But he liked the fact that they looked in the first place.

Upon arriving at his destination he surveyed the building, taking note of where all the guards were stationed.

_Now, how am I going to convince them to let me in to see Uchiha?_

Suddenly he smirked. Pulling a small scroll out of his pocket (kami knows how he even got it in there in the first place) he made a few hand signs and his ANBU mask appeared.

Pulling the mask on, he walked through the doors of the building and straight past the jonin guarding it. They didn't even question him.

In no hurry, he walked deeper into the building until he reached the cells where the kept the most dangerous of prisoners. He smirked again behind his mask.

_I wonder if they are next to each other. That would be so priceless!_

He stopped as he reached 'U'. There were only two prisoners here.

In two identical cells, both blindfolded, chakra suppressers covering every inch of their bodies, thin, ragged and downright filthy were the Uchiha brothers.

_I wonder if they even know._

"Afternoon gentlemen."

No reaction, but he knew that they'd heard.

"So, basically I'm here for selfish reasons and I need your help."

Silence.

"I need to kill the old Naruto."

A twitch from the younger Uchiha.

_Aha._

"Now as much as I would love to shove my hand through his chest."

Cue flinch from the younger.

"That's just not possible. So I have to kill him from the outside and to do that I think that I need to hurt the thing he loves the most."

Gritted teeth.

"So, I think I'll just torture you for a bit. Maybe start by killing your brother in front of you."

He's shaking now. Good.

The older Uchiha makes no sign that he has even heard any part of the one-sided conversation.

"Hey, little Uchiha, you know he's in the cell next to you right?"

More shaking.

_I wonder if he'll actually get riled up enough to break the chakra suppressors._

Crack.

The darkness smirked .

"We'd better get started."

Quick as a flash, he was in the older Uchiha's cell. Grabbing him around the throat he dragged him back out and into the younger's.

He tied the older to some very convenient chains on the wall of the cell and the younger to some on the ceiling. Leaving him half standing uncomfortably. He then took both of their blindfolds away and watched them squint to get used to even the very dim light.

The older Uchiha looked cold and calculating and _accepting. _

The darkness grinned; the easier it was for him then the quicker it would be for this body to be totally his. If only he knew a way to get rid of the damn fox.

He grinned widely. Idea.

Pulling the katana from its place on his back, he immediately pushed it through the older Uchiha's right shoulder. Not even a wince.

The darkness frowned and twisted the katana sharply. The older Uchiha grimaced.

_Better._

He turned round to judge the younger's actions and saw sorrowful black eyes staring up at him.

A painful jolt ran through him and he flinched lightly.

Annoyed, he pulled the katana out and used it to pin the older's hand against to wall.

He smirked as he saw the older Uchiha bite his lip in pain.

"Naruto."

"_Sasuke wait up!" "Hn, dobe." But he always waited anyway._

The darkness snarled and pushed the katana further.

"Look at me."

Despite himself, the darkness turned and looked directly into the younger Uchiha's obsidian orbs.

"AH!"

Falling to his knees, he painfully relieved each and every one of Naruto's memories regarding the Uchiha. There were a lot. He lay on the floor twitching and screaming until he finally became silent.

Suddenly, he got up and pushed himself into a corner.

"Where am I?"

* * *

><p><strong>There you are my dears. Remember to feed my creative spirit by reviewing! It's like giving me virtual cookies... om nom nom. Thanks for reading and I hope it was okay! Ja, Fox.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo!**

**I woke this morning to loads of reviews... yay!**

**Thanks you guys!**

**Anyway since rarisa has reviewed basically every chapter, this is a special one just for him or her :3**

**Hope you like it!**

**Also thank you to my friend Lan-Chan for her help ad constructive criticism.**

**Ja,**

**Fox  
><strong>

**Warnings:** um... I don't actually know...

**Disclaimer: **only the plot is miiiiiiine

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>

Naruto looked around frantically from the corner that he had pushed himself into.

"_I'm in a cell with two Uchiha's… I'M GOING TO DIE."_

"_**KIT? Is that you?"**_

"_Kyu? SAVE ME!"_

"_**It is you! Thank whatever deity you humans worship!"**_

"Naruto."

Snapping out of his Kyuubi-induced trance, Naruto turned to whichever Uchiha had spoken his name.

Sasuke.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit. Goodbye world._

Sasuke reached out a hand towards him and he cringed, trying to push himself further into the wall.

Sasuke stopped, hand still outstretched.

"Naruto. I'm sorry."

Naruto snapped his head upwards and stared at Sasuke in disbelief.

"You're what?"

"I'm sorry."

Naruto smiled, tears starting to well in his eyes.

"I don't know if I can forgive you yet teme, but it's a start."

A soft smile crept across Sasuke's face and just as this couldn't get any weirder, Itachi spoke.

"Otouto, this is all very touching but I have a katana embedded in my hand and it is slightly uncomfortable."

Sasuke stared at him.

"Oh, right."

He walked over and pulled the katana free.

He frowned.

"You're bleeding too much. We need a medic down here."

Naruto's jaw nearly hit the ground.

"Um hello."

He waved his hands dramtically for effect.

"Why aren't you killin him? And how did that katana get in here in the first place. Come to think of it how did I get in here? And how come you are both in one cell? And-"

Sasuke put his hand over Naruto's mouth and sighed.

"Dobe. I knew that couldn't have been you."

He slowly took his hand away and took a deep breath.

"You put me in here. You told me things about my past that I never knew."

He glanced at Itachi.

"You brought the katana, you put us in one cell and you stabbed Itachi."

Naruto's eyes grew huge.

"Wh-what? I did?"

He sank slowly to the grimy floor. Images shot through his head, him taunting Sasuke, him stabbing Itachi with such _glee._

Suddenly the sensory overload of being presented with so many images at once caused Naruto to black out.

IAMASCARYPAGEBREAKHEARMEROAR

He was dreaming. He must be. Everything was so pure and… orange?

"Hey there kid! It's been a while!"

Naruto turned to face… himself? No not himself but very similar.

"Dad?"

Minato grinned and proudly puffed his chest up.

"The one and only!"

Naruto just stared at him, mouth hanging open.

Minato shook his head.

"Come with me, we'll get some ramen and talk."

Naruto snapped out of his daze.

"Ramen? It's been forever!"

Following his father, they came to a completely white version of Ichiraku's complete with floating bowls of steaming hot ramen.

Naruto nearly moaned.

"Oh this is definitely a dream."

Grabbing the nearest bowl he snapped his chopsticks in half with a quick "itadakimasu!" and dove into the beautiful delight that was ramen.

After finishing his fifth bowl, (what? He felt like he hadn't eaten in a week) Naruto leaned back in his chair with a sigh of happiness.

Minato chuckled gently.

"You ready to listen now?"

Naruto sat up in his seat and nodded. Curious as to what his dad was going to say to him.

"As you know, when you were but a few hours old. I sealed the Kyuubi into you."

Naruto flinched and nodded sadly.

"What you probably didn't know was that the Kyuubi used to be sealed in another person."

Naruto looked at him.

"Really? Who?"

"Her name was Uzumaki Kushina."

"M-mum?"

"That's right. She was your mother and my wife and I loved her dearly. But Madara Uchiha wanted power and he wanted it bad. So he forced the Kyuubi out of your mother, nearly killing her. Just minutes before, she had given birth to you. Now here I was, with a newborn screaming his head off, your mother slowly dying, that bloody Uchiha cackling like a demon and an actual demon gallivanting around Konoha."

Naruto's eyes were like saucers.

"So I made a split second decision, put a seal on Madara forcing him to relinquish control of the Kyuubi and teleported you and your mother to safety. Your mother asked me to re-seal the Kyuubi inside of her so it would die with her but I disagreed and weakened it to seal it in to you, knowing that one day you would need this great power. However, if I had known that this is how you would have treated I would never have done it."

He hung his head in shame.

"I hope you can forgive me."

He felt warm arms around him and looked up in surprise.

"Of course I forgive you. Anyway, me and the flea bag are the best of friends now."

Minato stared.

"You're… friends?"

Naruto grinned.

"Yep. You don't have to worry about me Dad. I'll be just fine."

Minato smiled and hugged his son.

He could feel him trembling.

"Son? Naruto are you alright?"

The trembling increased and moved Naruto back to look at him.

His eyes were flitting between black and blue and his teeth were clenched.

Minato shook him gently.

"Naruto! Snap out of it!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes snapped open. He was in Tsunade's office along with the Uchiha's.

He sat up slowly, all eyes on him and stretched lightly.

Grinning darkly, his black eyes lingered on the Uchiha's.

"Is it execution time already? Oh goody."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me! So yeah, hope it was okay. Review guys and I'll write some more :3 Ja, Fox <strong>


End file.
